


Cloudy Eyes

by brightpyrite



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:13:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2528546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightpyrite/pseuds/brightpyrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And Sam knew at that second he was forever lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cloudy Eyes

When they first share a breath, Sam just laughs his clear unburdened, unforced laughter. As he does, his glass bottle of beer drops from his grip and lies on the table from the two foot drop, pooling in the excess alcohol that had spilled over mindlessly.  
It doesn't shatter though, like an unspoken omen.  
Of something, perhaps imminently indestructible, he presumes, but not at the time.  
At the time, Sam just laughs- because it's so damn unheard of. Castiel just watches him attentively, absorbing any small twitch, noise, and movement he performs.

Love between a stained, twisted mortal, and a fallen angel?

It was almost recoiling, the mere thought of this inter species love between these two broken creations. He can imagine the consequences though- him, knuckles bruised and face ashen with the determination to keep something, anything, sacred and pure. Just enough so he'll go to Heaven. This is amusing in the darkest way, and his face pulls into a grimace, knowing that as his death sends him to Heaven, the angel will never be found there. Never, not even in the darkest crevices of all holiness. Just, Hell. The detached sanctuary where his beloved resides, maybe- maybe he'd like it there.

Love is odd that way.  
The way he's willing to suffer eternally just to, what, glimpse at some entity, is alarming. Disgusting, he'll even admit.  
And the angel; oh, he'll pay. Getting affected, infatuated, obsessed over Sam. He'll be torn apart and even Purgatory will not accept this filthy creature, and his being, the flesh that stretched over his power, will be obliterated. And Sam, he knows, will _lie_ for their sake, for this selfish cause and since he's sinned so many times, this may be the least of his problems.

He's begun to believe this, swallowing these ideas with one choke at a time until they reach every limb and get into his bloodstream. That this is so, very worth it. He even takes these pills with alcohol just to make it work faster.

Sam finds out anyway, that after a while, there isn't ever enough excuses to undo what has begun. And he also acknowledges how he's lost the need for one, as he leans over to connect with the angel once more. At least, not now, as they draw together slowly, both acutely aware of their current actions.

They breathe in each other softly, as if time were slowing, dimming as if milliseconds were now seconds.  
Sam hears Castiel exhale his name, but when he opens his eyes, the angel is gone. And where he'd stood, the warm presence lingers before wafting away, as if reluctant to leave.

And, quite frankly, so is Sam, as he watches while the liquid spills over the edge of the table.


End file.
